Trust Broken
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: After the events from "The Gathering", Titania decides to visit Fox and Alex. But, Fox will have something to say to her "mother" and it won't be pretty. Mother and daughter stuff.


_Hey everyone! If you remember "The Gathering" episodes, you might recall the time Oberon and Titania tried to take baby Alex away. Also, I know Oberon played a big role in this, but remember that Titania had a part of it too. I hope you like this and I hope I didn't make it too strong or anything.  
>I don't own Gargoyles or its characters.<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Not Anymore<p>

For a while, Fox has been a little...moody lately. And why not? Her own mother lied to her about her appearance and tried to steal her newborn baby, Alex!

Her mother happens to be the wife of Oberon and the Queen Titania of Avalon. They divorced, she married a mortal and had fox. For years, Titania used a different name and has kept her old life underwraps from her husband and daughter; it wasn't until the birth of Alex when Oberon decided to search for her. This was due to the gathering of the inhabitants of Avalon. When he found her, Fox was so confused that Titania decided to reveal her true self to her daughter. But, the worst part was when she wanted to take little Alex to train his magic abilities Avalon! Fox didn't want to give up her newborn without a fight, but thanks to the help of her husband, David Xanatos, the mischievous Puck, and their gargoyle allies, they protected Alex from being taken away. However, Oberon and Titania decided to let Puck train the boy and kept their close eye on them.

About a month passed and Fox had been protective of her little son. She never forgave her "mother" for what she and her husband tried to do. One day, while putting Alex down for a nap, Fox heard something strange coming from the room. She turned around and saw her mother standing in the middle of the room! To prevent any more kidnappings, Fox stood in front of her sons cradle and glared at her "mother."

Fox glaring at Titania, "What are you doing here...mother?"

Titania grinning at her daughter, "Why, I came here to visit you and my dear grandson. Why don't you give your loving mother a hug?" Acting like a caring mother like she always did.

She opened her arms and walked towards her daughter, who backed up and never dropped her glare. That's when Titania noticed something was wrong.

Titania frowns slightly at her, "What's wrong, my dear? Why do you turn from me?"

Fox became really angry, "Why? Why? You tried to take my baby away from me and place him in a place full of dangerous creatures? How can I even look at you after what you and your husband tried to do?" She stood next to her sons crib.

Titania sighed deeply at the remark, "Fox, I know that you're upset about what happened, but you must understand. I was only trying to help Alexander reach his potential with magic and to be here for you. Let's not look back in the past."

She reached out her hand for Fox, but she bitterly swatted it away with her hand!

Fox hissed at her mother, "Don't touch me! You did nothing but attempt to steal one of the most important things that I've treasured! You have no right!"

Titania raising her voice at Fox, "That's enough, Fox! Just because I wanted to teach Alexander about his abilities, that doesn't mean you should toss me aside like nothing! I'm your mother! I demand respect!"

Fox yelling at the top of her lungs, "You're not my mother and I'll never respect you ever again!" The message was out now.

Titanias' hands started to glow and she stared at her daughter in anger. But, Fox continued to stand her ground and protect her precious baby boy; she would even fight her own mother if she had to! Sparks flew from their hands, their eyes started glowing, and a whole lot of energy flowed through the room! But, before they could try to harm each other, Xanatos came in to see what was all the commotion.

Xanatos concerned fro his wife, "Fox, what's going on? Are you alright?"

The woman eased up, knowing that her husband is there to back her up. She turned back to her mother, with one last thing to say.

Fox spoke very bitterly, "Listen good, _Titania_. You're no longer my mother and I never want to see you near my Alex ever again. Just...just get out!" She turned around, showing her back to her mother.

Feeling her daughters powers grow with her rage, she decided to back off, especially for Alex. She walked to the window, but not before turning to her daughter one last time.

Titania in a serous tone, "My child, you have changed so much since you were young. You've protected your son and would risk your life to go against me. You're stronger than ever now."

Fox scoffed at her, "Whatever. Just go...and never come back!"

Titania sighed at her daughter, "Very well, my dear. However, I'll still check on you and Alexander every now and then. Farewell...my daughter."

With a wave of her hand, Titania vanished into thin air. As soon as she was gone, emotions began to flow inside Fox as she tried to pull herself together; David walked over to his wife and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Xanatos wondered if she was alright, "Are you okay, honey?"

She tried to calm herself, but she is overwhelmed by what happened, she could cry.

Fox was calm, yet sad, "Yeah David. I'll be alright. It's...it's just so frustrating what she did last time and...and I don't know what came over me." She could feel the tears pool in her eyes.

Xanatos, then, wraps his arms around Fox and pulls her close.

Xanatos spoke softly to his wife, "It's going to be okay, Fox. Nothing's gonna seperate you from You have me, the gargoyles, and our little Alex."

As Fox started to feel better, little Alex began to cry! Fox smiled as she picked up her small son, gently rocked him, and held him close to her heart.

Fox spoke softly as she held her son, "Shhhhh. It's alright, sweetie. I will never, ever let anyone come between us again. That's my gift to you, son."

Little Alex giggled in his mothers arms as his father hugged his family.

Xanatos smiling at Alex, "That's right, kiddo. You're really fortunate to have a wonderful mother...and a great father too. We love you son."

And that's how it was. Fox and Xanatos still protected their son and with the help of their gargoyle allies, their bond is stronger than ever. Titania and Oberon still kept watch over them and Puck continued to teach little Alex his magic lessons. Hey, that's New York for ya.

THE END


End file.
